<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吻我骗子 41章 by Lcantstopit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429920">吻我骗子 41章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit'>Lcantstopit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吻我骗子 41章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>41<br/>身体开始不受控制。<br/>我不由得往后退了一步，然后马上转身逃跑。凯斯并不着急抓住我，只是看着我。的确，他不需要这么作。陷入恐慌的我本想逃跑，却没跑几步就摔倒在了地上。<br/>凯斯毫不着急。只是低头看欣赏着我可笑的样子。<br/>我再次试图逃跑。慌忙起身的一刹那，那早已被我遗忘的甜美香气包裹住了我。<br/>……<br/>瞬间，我的瞳孔放大。那是凯斯的信息素。他又在向我散发信息素。我面如土色，竭力摆脱困境。但是被信息素压制，别说起身了，就连移动都感到吃力。最后，凯斯不紧不慢的走了过来，俯身看着气喘吁吁的我。<br/>“哒，哒”，有节奏的脚步声渐渐靠近，我的心脏也跟着急促地跳动起来。但我还是不肯放弃。凯斯的信息素覆盖着我，我身体蜷缩，仍然竭力挣扎着。<br/>“又要去哪里?”他温柔地问道。我满怀恐惧地望着微笑着向我走来的凯斯，有点喘不过气来，肺部尽力扩张着……<br/>“我告诉过你，不要对我散发信息素。”<br/>因为呼吸困难，我连说话都感到吃力。凯斯看着这样的我，冷笑道。<br/>“好吧，但现在只有你能回应我的信息素。”<br/>“我这么作有什么问题吗?你未经我的同意就给我留了个标记，还一溜烟地跑了。我有理由原谅你吗?”<br/>我无法回答，呼吸已经用尽了我全部力气。但无论如何也要摆脱目前的状况。<br/>要逃跑了，再次……<br/>我拼命地瞪了他一眼，却没有得到任何回应。呼吸越发艰难，我每吸一口气都有信息素涌进来，浑身发软。<br/>凯斯看着逐渐失去力量的我，开口说道。<br/>"这是我的孩子吗? "他的目光朝我的肚子看去，凯斯咧嘴冷笑了起来。<br/>“我以为不是你刻下的标记。”<br/>凯斯抓着我的头发粗暴地把我拉了起来，我惨叫着被拉起，只好和他对视。凯斯眯起眼睛小声说道。<br/>"你这个骗子。”<br/>他指责我是一个骗子。因为是事实，所以我没有否定。但凯斯似乎不喜欢我的沉默。<br/>“说点什么吧，我想知道你这次又要编什么谎话。”<br/>呼吸不畅的我好不容易开口了。<br/>“哦，先生。”<br/>他被气笑了。当然，愉快的笑容并不是结局。<br/>“如果不是你去了医院的话，我还找不到你呢”<br/>模糊的视野中映入他冰冷的面庞。凯斯继续说道。<br/>“你说的那个家伙是你儿子的父亲吧?”<br/>看着一言不发的我，凯斯眯起了眼睛。现在的情况更加让他确信我和丹尼有这样的关系。<br/>“你怀着我的孩子和他做爱了吗?”<br/>低沉的声音里蕴含着巨大的愤怒。他攥紧了我的头发，我不由得发出一声惨叫。但凯斯似乎没有解气。<br/>“这里有我的孩子，你怀着我的孩子做爱了吗?你让我吃苦头，逃跑，然后带着我的孩子和他一起玩了吧?痛快淋漓吧!但是现在一切结束了，我找到你了，你现在逃不掉了。你是我的，我的omega!”<br/>说着说着，他越来越气愤，眼睛渐渐变成黄色。无法抑制的信息素伴着情绪像瀑布一样涌了出来。<br/>我什么话也说不出来。但如果照此发展下去，我将变得不受控制。我承受不了他的信息素。我微微颤抖着身体，眼珠滴溜溜地转动，凯斯眯着眼睛看着我，开了口。<br/>“该死的，你怀着我的孩子和别人做爱了”<br/>低语充满了愤怒。但我不知道为什么，心里充满了苦涩和安全感。<br/>这男人形单影只，和我以前一样。<br/>但是现在我已经不是一个人了，因为我有孩子。<br/>这男人的孩子。<br/>突然，我眼角发热，出神地看着凯斯的脸。不知道为什么，我对这个男人又爱又恨，甚至因这个男人而焦虑不安。<br/>只要看看就好。这就是我现在所希望的全部。只是看看他的脸。<br/>凯斯的表情变得温和了一些。他一言不发地凝视着我的脸，甜蜜的信息素不断在我身边萦绕。带着憎恨、生气、难过。<br/>又如同诱惑一般。<br/>当他歪头时，我完全没想到接下来会发生的事。<br/>“…啊！”<br/>瞬间，我发出了一声惨叫声。凯斯猛地咬住我的耳朵，释放了我无法承受的信息素。只有我可以标记对方，我永远地拥有这个男人。<br/>凯斯没能给我留下标记。那面如土色的脸就是证据。<br/>我绝不会成为他的。即使他给我刻上标记，我可能会被他标记，也不可能只属于他。<br/>因为alpha刻上的标记完全可以删除。但我能使这个男人永远属于我。<br/>“不公平”<br/>格雷森的话奇妙地在我耳边萦绕。<br/>“走吧。”<br/>过了好长时间后，凯斯终于镇定了下来，他开口说话，声音有些脆弱。<br/>他不等我站稳脚跟，就扯起我的胳膊来，直接把踉踉跄跄的我拉了出来，轻松地用双臂抱住了我。我无力反抗，只能一动不动。要迈出脚步的凯斯突然停了下来，用怪异的表情看着我。他好像在想什么，但没有说话。理由我马上就知道了。<br/>“……嘶…啊啊啊啊”<br/>他激烈地撕扯着我的耳朵，把信息素注射到我的体内，试图给我留下标记。想让我变成他的。<br/>我被他抱在怀中，整个身子都耷拉了下来。脑袋里一片空白，只有从耳朵传来的火辣辣的疼痛扩散至全身。<br/>凯斯一段时间后才抬起头，打量着我的耳朵。不知为什么，他的表情有些呆滞。似乎受到了冲击。我只是眨巴着眼睛看着他。<br/>"……为什么"<br/>过了好长一段时间，凯斯才开口说。<br/>“为什么没有标记呢?”<br/>他含糊不清地喃喃自语，仿佛陷入了恐慌。凯斯的表现是真实的，但是我不能回答他的问题。<br/>alpha刻在omega上的记号没有任何意义。<br/>突然想起格雷森说的话。<br/>“omega真的很残忍。一次性永远垄断对手，这不是很不公平吗?”<br/>他说得对。在凯斯耳朵上，我刻下的标志清晰地留在那里。任何人都知道这个男人是我的。面对突如其来的提问，我只是眨了一下眼睛。凯斯继续说道。<br/>“你的身体在发烫，是发烧吗?还是其他原因?”<br/>曾经我也有过类似的经历。当时我不管感冒不感冒，只是随便喝了些药。现在他为什么又要问这个问题呢?<br/>说是无法忍受，昨天还在和其他男人接吻。<br/>想起刚才痛苦的记忆，我张嘴说到。<br/>“不管是感冒还是别的什么，都和你无关。你只会像以前一样去参加派对，和别人上床，因为你原本就是这样的人。”<br/>刹那间，凯斯停了下来，静静的凝视着我。片刻，他开口了。<br/>“我的omega是你”<br/>我只是简短地笑了笑。<br/>“那么，你是想说，我逃跑后你没有跟任何人做爱吗?”<br/>“你相信我吗?”<br/>凯斯用激昂的声音说。…之后他压低嗓子。<br/>“不管你信不信，这是事实。”<br/>“你没能做到是因为我的标记。”<br/>“不是的。”<br/>凯斯突然打断了我的话。就像不爱听一样。他马上飞一样的接着说。<br/>“我确实想过要不要参加派对。因为我想知道是你很特别，还是所有男性omega都是这样。<br/>“……”<br/>“我就是好奇”<br/>“唉”<br/>一声堵塞的叹息涌了出来。这个男人比我想象中还愚蠢吗?还是觉得耍我很有趣?他以为我还会这种话的当，他把我当什么了?<br/>我什么话也没说就闭上了嘴。凯斯低头朝我看着，又抱着我迈开了脚步。外面等候着辉泰克等保镖，我累得闭上眼睛，把头靠在凯斯的肩膀上。凯斯没有说什么，只是把我放在了车后座上。当他站起来时，汽车的引擎声响了起来。我猛然清醒过来，是丹尼回来了。<br/>“你们tm在我家门口干什么呢！”果然，停车出来后的丹尼不由分说地以比平时更刻薄的语气骂道。我想对他说:“对不起丹尼，谢谢你”，但由于过度劳累，我甚至动不了嘴唇。丹尼发现了我，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，而我只是耷拉着头。接着，他将目光转向了凯斯。不久，他就认出了他。随即，他的表情变得十分扭曲。<br/>“你这是绑架吗?”<br/>“我的东西只有我自己能碰。”<br/>凯斯回答的很爽快。<br/>“如果你真想用犯罪来比喻的话，那你就是盗窃，因为你偷了我的东西”<br/>“我只是帮助了一个逃出歹徒魔爪的可怜的omega，不是吗?”<br/>凯斯听了丹尼的嘲讽之后，沉默了片刻。然后用压得极低的声音开口说<br/>“这个家伙把我的孩子带跑了”<br/>丹尼说:“哦!”并发出嘘声。<br/>“我不喜欢你当他爸爸。”凯斯又变得沉默寡言了，信息素的香气扑鼻而来。丹伊无视他的愤怒，漫不经心地说。<br/>“就像现在这样，大多数人不太擅长承认事实。”<br/>凯斯恨得咬牙切齿。他连续攥了几次手，说道。<br/>“只要我没有杀你，你就该心存感激。”<br/>“哇，好怕啊。我要吓尿了。”<br/>丹尼毫不犹豫地说道。<br/>“真的吗？好啊，我的心脏就在这里。”<br/>丹毫不畏惧地挑衅着凯斯。但令人意外的是，进一步扩散的信息素突然消失了。多亏了这些，我原本艰难的呼吸轻松了许多。凯斯瞟了我一眼，关上车门，朝相反的方向走去。当辉泰克打开车门时，丹尼在后面大叫道。<br/>“果然在吹牛，你这个胆小鬼。”凯斯停下来看着他，并不着急上车。他的信息素向我散发的更加平稳了。我因凯斯以令人恐惧的速度冷静下来而感到惊讶。他很平和地说。<br/>“杀了你就说服不了烟雨。”<br/>凯斯又笑了，但绝对不是真心的。<br/>“千万要注意身体，年轻人。”<br/>"你真的应该感谢这些保镖"<br/>凯斯听了丹尼的话，又回头看了看他。丹尼毫不在乎地发出嘘声。<br/>“如果不是他们，我早就把你揍趴下了。<br/>……<br/>"我记住你了。""我也是"<br/>怒视着他的凯斯上了车。接着车门关闭，司机发动了车。到那时我还望着车窗外，只是一声不吭。<br/>虽然说是说服，但实际上是胁迫。就是在威胁我如果再次逃跑，不会放过我身边的所有人。”我默默地看着窗外。当车子掉头时，我看到了丹尼的身影。他面无表情地看着我，正对着我乘坐的汽车。但是我却连手都没有挥。他瞬间消失，我只是苦涩地叹了口气。<br/>凯斯在车子驶入高速公路后开口说。<br/>“你跟那在一起家伙多久了?”<br/>面对突如其来的提问，我闭上了双眼。他转过头来又问。<br/>“什么时候开始知道的?什么时候开始上床的?”<br/>凯斯瞬间握拳，关节发白的手慢慢放松，他像平时一样安静地问道。<br/>“你们从什么时候开始同居的?<br/>我面无表情的移开了视线,回答道。<br/>“这些问题和你有什么关系?你不是也和别人上过床吗?”<br/>凯斯沉默了片刻，一时无言以对。<br/>" ……为什么要带着孩子？”<br/>我在那平静的声音里又转过头来。后来才知道他想的是什么。凯斯用冰冷的目光看着我说。<br/>“你只能去那里了吗?那么努力地逃跑，结果还是去了那家伙的家吗?”<br/>“多亏了某人，我被通缉了。”<br/>被冷嘲热讽的凯斯一下子皱起了眉头。<br/>“你是什么时候开始调查丹尼的?你怎么能随便在背后调查他?”<br/>"你没有想过我一知道你的住处就认出他来了吗?"<br/>凯斯冷笑了一下，然后转过头去。他接着说下去。<br/>“你知不知道他是个放荡的男人？听说他每天都换床伴睡觉?他还当着你的面睡过别人?也许你还见过对方?”<br/>我哑口无言，张口结舌。现在凯斯在我面前说的是关于丹尼的闲话吗?哈，对于这件事我只能叹气了。<br/>“即使丹尼当着我的面和别人睡觉或不睡觉又有什么关系?”这并不是第一次。<br/>“你袒护他却谴责我，是吗?”<br/>这番话使我怒不可遏。<br/>“至少他从来没有说过什么伤害我的话!”<br/>"……我说了什么让你伤心的话?”<br/>“不是吗?<br/>凯斯闭上了嘴，但我继续说了下去。<br/>“到底是谁说我放荡，皮特曼，你忘记你做过的事了吗?难道你说‘信息素累积，我什么也想不起来’，一切就结束了吗?真方便，不是吗!我明明记得你对我做过的事，却无法证明，你说记不起来，一切就结束了!”<br/>不知道为什么我总是想起过去的事。但凯斯自己也不清楚那段时间他的生活是什么样的，也许他觉得自己本就应该如此吧。我心怀恶意，扭头不再看他。如果“沉默是金”这句格言是真的，我也应该铭记在心。<br/>接着便是沉默，我不再说话。凯斯向窗外张望了半天，然后开口说话。<br/>“我以为只要和别人在一起，就会忘了你。”<br/>“那你为什么不去找别人上床，为什么一定要是我?”<br/>那样的话我会少受些伤害吗?<br/>蓦然间，凯斯发出一阵嘘声，厌烦似地说。<br/>“我不知道，我没有勃起。”<br/>"什么……?”<br/>听到意想不到的话，我不禁反问道。凯斯抬头看了一眼天花板。<br/>“因为没有勃起，所以正考虑要不要继续做爱。我以为是忍了太久才这样的，没想到一看你就勃起了。”<br/>凯斯说到这里，突然变得不耐烦了。<br/>“该死的，我为什么要解释这些?”<br/>他好像很生气，用拳头狠狠地打在车门上。瞬间我安静下来。我们俩都不再说话。但我内心深处并不相信这番话。<br/>那时我还没有刻下标记，这让我怎么相信他没有勃起?就算是这样，如果有信息素，那他将变成什么样子？<br/>这令人哭笑不得，但我很快接受了现实。不管这个男人是否与其他人发生过性关系，现在都无所谓了。<br/>让我受伤的话并没有消失。<br/>它们会时不时的复活，折磨我。<br/>我不再说话，而是望着窗外。<br/>前方的路是一条连绵不断的线。我把头靠在车窗上，什么话也没说。玻璃使我的脸变得冰凉。我被车带着快速地驶向远方，突然，司机用对讲机说。<br/>“皮特曼先生，前面现在发生了山火，正在紧急控制着道路。很难直接回到家里，怎么办呢?<br/>如果绕道走的话，明天早上才能到…”<br/>我看见黑暗的天空中某个地方升起了一股黑烟，忽然想到“是不是山火”“丹尼下班后是不是在家里看新闻”“有没有抱着达林坐在沙发上喝啤酒”之类的事情<br/>对于自然而然地浮现在脑海中的想象，我不禁露出了微笑。但是愉快到此为止了。耳边传来了凯斯的声音，我的表情再次凝固了。“去附近的宾馆。让辉泰克安排房间，我们休息一下，明天早上再出发。”<br/>“知道了。”<br/>没一会，对讲机里传来了回应。突然想起那间一直没人住的酒店房间。凯斯常年包下这间房间，专门用来做爱。凯斯经常把对方叫到这里做爱，然后回家。这次也会去那家宾馆吗?<br/>过了一会儿，司机又打开对讲机说话了。<br/>“现在是旺季，很难一下子腾出好几个房间。但您可以直接使用您常用的那个房间，还是去宾馆吗? ”<br/>凯斯不假思索地下达了指示。<br/>"那就这么办吧。"<br/>"好的。"<br/>车子换了车道，开上了另一条路。我小声叹了口气，不再说话。</p><p>* * *<br/>“欢迎光临，皮特曼先生。”<br/>凯斯一下车，得到联系的酒店经理就面带职业的微笑欢迎他。凯斯抱着我，毫不犹豫地迈开步子走了进去。经理立刻追赶上了他，并亲自把他带到了电梯里。<br/>“房间已经按照您说的准备好。保镖们的房间因为没有空房，所以就安排在楼下了。您介意吗?”<br/>凯斯住的是阁楼，只有两间房，是隔着走廊相互对视的状态。<br/>没有房间在意料之中。凯斯没有说话，只是点了点头。<br/>直到到达房间，凯斯一直抱着我。信息素已经减少了许多，但不知是不是因为发烧，我没有力气，所以什么也没说。<br/>当辉泰克拿出房卡，打开门时，他突然想到了什么。<br/>“你好重啊。”<br/>凯斯的话听起来有点玩味，他低头看了看我。<br/>“你在开玩笑吗?”听到那句恼人的话，我不再说什么。他迈开大步，径直朝卧室走去。至于这个房间的结构,我无比的清楚。<br/>这并不让人意外。<br/>我感到苦涩，这房间我来腻了，这是很正常的事。<br/>凯斯为了做爱住在这个旅馆里，如果不喜欢，他就会改动几次。这家酒店他已经使用了好几年了。他对酒店服务的信赖程度已经超出了他对酒店本身的信赖程度。<br/>钱多又精明的人，可能会受到特别的待遇……”<br/>在我绞尽脑汁思考的时候，凯斯把我放在了床上。然后开始与我对视。啊，我清醒了一些。<br/>"……怎么了?”<br/>我摇摇欲坠地看着凯斯，凯斯见此情景皱起眉头。我感到疲惫和发热，却依旧问道。<br/>"……你想不想试试?”<br/>“……大概可以，请上来吧。我不反抗。”凯斯愣愣地看着我，一边无奈地叹气一边脱衣服。<br/>“唉……我什么时候说过要做爱?<br/>“那为什么非要带我来这里?”<br/>我用嘶哑的声音问道。<br/>“当你想要的时候，让我把腿张开不就行了吗?”除了做爱，我还有什么用?<br/>凯斯沉默了一会儿，神色慌张，只是看着我。忽然，他叹了口气。<br/>"放心…你现在生病了，我不碰你。”<br/>我说:“如果你打算忍一忍，然后跑去找其他人，那你马上去吧，或者干脆放弃我。”<br/>凯斯露出无奈的表情，就像我在无理取闹一样。但除了性爱以外，这个男人还想要什么?<br/>他想开口说点什么，但我拦住了他。<br/>“别再说爱我之类的废话了。”刹那间，凯斯不再说话。他似乎哑口无言，我神经质地笑了笑。<br/>“你为什么不站在我的立场上想想?你是真心对我这么说的吗?你以为我会相信吗?”<br/>“我是认真的。”<br/>凯斯脸色苍白。<br/>"也许你不信，我第一次和你睡觉后，我没有和任何人睡觉，<br/>"你爱人听了这话一定会高兴! "<br/>他皱眉嗤笑一声。<br/>“你说什么爱人?你忘记我的标记了吗?”<br/>他好像生气了，是我没有退缩。<br/>“我看见你和别人接吻。”<br/>凯斯，砰的一声锤在了床上，然后粗暴地捋了捋头发。<br/>“你到底在说什么?你说清楚。”他的声音终于高了起来。我毫不犹豫地把压在我心里的话全部倒了出来。<br/>“到处都是头条新闻，说是把商店里的所有珠宝都包了，还说不跟男人睡觉，看来现在那种厌恶感已经消失了。还是说因为那个男人是beta，性爱令人不满意?你要和我做爱吗?与刻有标记的伴侣做爱是远远不够的。和其他人做爱，你完全可以做到。你不是喜欢强奸吗?用你那该死的信息素随心所欲地去做吧，就像以前一样!”<br/>凯斯对这些毫不留情的话的反应出乎意料地平静。发泄了自己的感情后，我感到很空虚。凯斯开了口。<br/>“那是我父亲安吉拉。”<br/>没想到他一脸疲惫的样子，他抬起双手，然后又放下手，嘴里嘀咕着"天哪。如果我睡了那个omega，他的伴侣首先会杀我的。天啊，这太不像话了。”<br/>凯斯再次叹息道:"上帝啊! "他的反应太激烈了。因为一起生活过，我知道这并不是假的。但另一方面，我仍然有些难以置信。那男人是凯斯的父亲吗?真的?<br/>“我的确亲自配安吉拉挑选过珠宝。”<br/>凯斯自暴自弃地继续说。<br/>“好像是安吉拉出了问题，无论是谁，都无法让他开心，我只能自认倒霉。”<br/>他抬头，牙都要磨平了。<br/>“该死的，我真是找你找疯了，还要干那种事!”<br/>对一言不发的我，凯斯喃喃自语。<br/>他说:“最近有很多无谓的报道，我要惩罚艾玛。他并没有把我和艾玛作比较。这是应该有的礼仪。<br/>当然，凯斯是评价人本身，而不是与别人进行比较，这是他为数不多的优点之一。凯斯像是头疼一样揉着眉心，呼出了一口气，说。<br/>"既然安吉拉的照片被公开了，肯定又要引发一场骚乱。"<br/>我一言不发，凯斯俯视着我。<br/>“该问的都问了吗?还有什么好奇的吗?”<br/>我苦恼了一会儿，考虑该不该道歉。结论是闭嘴。与他对我的误解和胡言乱语相比，这算不上什么。<br/>凯斯默默的扣上我敞开的衬衫。<br/>"感冒了怎么办? "“取暖就行了吗?"<br/>他突然皱起眉头。<br/>“你知道吗?需要冰块才能变凉。”<br/>如果是基本物理原理，那是对的，但我是人，和它不一样。我用无力的声音提示他。<br/>“你在网上查查。”<br/>“……”突然，我的余光扫到了凯斯那边。我一对视，他就把平板电脑放在了桌旁。<br/>“你有什么需要的吗?”<br/>“你真的上网查了?”<br/>我低声询问，他轻声回答道。<br/>“要多摄取水分，上火时热，下火时冷，保持清洁，经常吃一些容易消化的食物。如果你是孕妇，一定要在看完医生后再吃药。”<br/>“还有吗?<br/>我愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，<br/>“你一直在搜索吗?<br/>“你告诉我了。”<br/>凯斯轻声回答到，随即转了话题。<br/>“烧退了吗？”<br/>凯斯从旁边的抽屉里拿出了体温计。插在我耳朵里的体温计很快发出哔哔的电子音。确认体温这种事总是由包括我在内的其他人替他记录。凯斯只有在感到好奇或有什么需要时，才会去过问一下，他只要说“拿过来”就行了，他想要的所有资料都带着答案在一个小时内出现在凯斯面前。<br/>我突然很好奇这个男人是否真的会上网。不至于无知到那种程度吧？对一言不发的他，我很亲切地加上一句。<br/>“如果你搜索‘感冒’，相关推荐就会跳出来。”<br/>凯斯还是不说话。<br/>我不知不觉中睡着了，睁开眼睛一看，凯斯从床边拿来一把椅子，孤零零地坐在桌旁。房间里只开了几盏灯，总的来说很暗。尽管光线昏暗，但他却在用平板电脑做着什么。那样子似乎在阅读文章。<br/>凯斯看起来和上次见到的时候没两样，但同时又显得很特别。能确定的是他比以前瘦了，健壮的肌肉质感的魅力男人现在瘦得脸颊凹陷，高高的颧骨却显得更加优雅。得益于此，原本性感的感觉变得冷酷起来。只要慢慢地眨一下眼睛，摇曳的睫毛就会在脸上投下深深的阴影。看着他那张脸，我感到有些陌生。忽然，凯斯说道：<br/>“现在不发烧了，要洗一洗吗?还是先吃点儿什么?”<br/>嘴里有些发苦，我什么都不想吃，沉默着。凯斯又问我。<br/>“你有什么想吃的吗?一直不吃饭会饿吧?<br/>想了一会儿，他眯起眼调皮地笑了笑。<br/>“布丁怎么样?”<br/>我第一次见到这样的凯斯，就这样沦陷在了他的微笑中。他依然面带微笑地捋了捋我额头上的碎发。<br/>“我去拿。”<br/>基斯站起身来，走出了卧室。过了一会儿，他拿来了布丁和汤匙。虽然在他的帮助下我起身坐了起来，但他并没有把布丁递给我。凯斯坐在床上，亲手打开了盖子。这并不是结束。令人惊讶的是，他用勺子舀起布丁喂给了我。<br/>"啊……”<br/>我拒绝他喂，他却轻笑一声。<br/>“还是让我来喂吧。”<br/>我在凯斯的催促下不由自主地张开嘴。软绵绵的布丁在嘴里轻轻地融化了。忽然想起了乔什，我给他添了麻烦，却连感谢的话都没有说。以后我一定要向乔什表示感谢。<br/>“怎么了?”<br/>凯斯问我，被叫到名字的我很快就回到了现实中，开了口。<br/>“第一次看到冰箱里有布丁的酒店。”<br/>这时，凯斯骄傲地说:<br/>“是我告诉酒店经理的。”<br/>刹那间，我想起了家里冰箱。我瞪大眼睛，他继续说到：“即使你忘了，我也会记得那台冰箱的。”<br/>一时无从反应，我只是呆呆地望着他。这个男人是这么细心的人吗?自从把我带来以后，他的所作所为我也都不能理解。他的举动好像在真心地爱护我。<br/>凯斯真是这么想的吗?还是不知道自己在说什么做什么？而且，也不知道这个会如何传达给别人？<br/>我再次心痛，便转移了话题。<br/>"……你的发情期是怎么度过的?”<br/>问这个问题时我已经很清醒了。显然他会用一些谎话来蒙骗我，因此我很有信心地又问了一遍。<br/>“你肯定经历了发情期，这段时间你肯定和别人上过床。”<br/>我装出一副宽容的样子，他沉默了一会儿，就像在回忆一样。我的心仿佛抽在了一起。我扭过头，迅速地平静下来。没关系，什么话都伤害不了我。<br/>他本来就是这样。<br/>只是确认他确实是个不可信的男人。<br/>“来过两次左右。”<br/>凯斯居然苦笑了一下。我不由得紧张起来，紧紧抓住了被单。他没有在意地接着说了下去。<br/>“可惜当时你不在。很不幸，那时一直我一个人呆在岛上。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>听到意想不到的回答，我不禁反问了出来。他又一次短暂地笑了。<br/>“如果那天不是有事耽搁了，我也不会让某人怀孕了。<br/>他补充说，"哦，我的天哪! <br/>“好了，现在其他人都不可能怀孕了。”<br/>除了我以外不可能，我暗自猜想。但是依然无法相信。我怀疑地问。<br/>“两次?”<br/>"两次"凯斯的回答跟之前一样。我看着他，说不出话来。<br/>" …发生了什么?"<br/>总不会说这是偶然吧。<br/>对我的问题的回答足以让我再次感到惊讶。<br/>“信息素积累好像到了阈值，所以我提前走了，然后把岛上所有人都赶了出去。”<br/>"但是，你拥有的岛屿中可没有那种无人岛……"<br/>“啊，买了一个。我紧急装修了它一下，以确保它能住。”<br/>他轻而易举地回答道，好像买了个冰激凌。当然，那种程度对他来说并不算什么。但为什么一定要那样作?我依然有些迷惑。凯斯继续说道。<br/>“幸好没有失去记忆。斯图尔特说是因为标记，我的信息素变得稳定，平常也能轻松应对。”<br/>“尽管如此，我还是很难受”凯斯说，“我曾想，如果我能抱上你，那我就真的无所企求了。”<br/>他微微一笑，好像在回忆往事。但是很快微笑便消失了。凯斯愣愣地看着我。<br/>"……延雨。”<br/>他不停地喃喃自语道 <br/>“如果你疯了就好了。”<br/>凯斯突然露出苦涩的微笑。<br/>“现在一切都疯了。”<br/>他不会因信息素积累而有危险的。只要我还没有死，只要还有标记，他的信息素就不会再对他造成什么危险。<br/>但他为什么做出这样的表情?<br/>" ……是因为过敏吧?”我问，无法知道原因。<br/>“为什么我就……”<br/>凯斯开口了。他举起手，指尖停留在我耳边，一边摸着我受伤的耳朵，一边说道。<br/>“因为你不爱我了。”<br/>我没有回答。他简直要哭了。你能想象凯斯当时的表情吗?看到过他不同的笑。<br/>愉快地，厌恶地，讥笑地，多情地。<br/>但从没有看到过像现在这样的表情。<br/>凯斯号啕大哭，不可能有这种事。<br/>就因为没能给我刻下标识。<br/>“我爱不爱你有什么关系?”<br/>我自暴自弃地回答。<br/>“说没有必要就扔掉的是你。”<br/>凯斯短暂地沉默了。他的手无力地垂下来。<br/>“是啊。”<br/>他苦笑了一下。脸上依然带着扭曲的表情。<br/>“我为什么会这样?”<br/>我正直地回答道：<br/>“你的确没有必要。”<br/>凯斯什么也没说，好长一段时间只是看着我。虽然我觉得他会说些什么，但他什么都没有说，也许是说不出口。我便不再理会他。<br/>"……当时，是我去找你的吗?”<br/>虽然什么时候都没说，但我看出来了。他把脸埋在双手里，发出深深的叹息。<br/>“为什么没有反抗?”<br/>这并不是指责我的语气。我只是对那带着痛苦的声音感到陌生，我淡淡地回答道：“信息素影响了我。”<br/>凯斯屏住了呼吸。虽然不知道他在想什么，但我没有问。我依然一副无动于衷的表情。<br/>“所以我做了我唯一能做的事，刻下标记，在你耳朵上。”<br/>他把手从脸上拿下来，慢慢地抬起了头。面对他的目光，我露出了阴森的笑容<br/>"我不是说过再用信息素干扰我，我就不客气了吗？<br/>"……所以你要给我做个记号。”<br/>是觉得冤枉吗?<br/>凯斯皱起眉头问道：<br/>"你再也不能给任何人留下任何标记了。”<br/>"……是的。"<br/>我仍然很坦然地接受了。<br/>“有什么关系?对你来说，我是唯一的omega，但对我来说，你并不是唯一的alpha。”<br/>啊，我真正的复仇就是这样的。从开始到现在，我所有的复仇都是假的。现在凯斯的表情才是我所盼望的复仇的结果。<br/>如此沉重的打击。<br/>忽然我要流泪了。<br/>为何如此空虚?<br/>* * *<br/>第二天，我的身体好多了。我坐在床上，吃了放在床上的汤和布丁。辉泰克来告知他出发准备就绪。凯斯痛快地抱着我走出了房间。<br/>我本想说我自己会走，但最终还是任他抱着了。只要让他玩腻了就好了。反正我都要听这个男人的话，反抗有什么意思。<br/>听说前一天的山火已经全部被扑灭了。但由于对道路的管控仍在继续，汽车不得不绕道行驶。幸好现在还早，路上车辆不多。我看着周围稀稀拉拉行驶的车，把头靠在车窗上。<br/>就在那时，我发现了一缕非同寻常的黑烟。远处袅袅黑烟让我慢慢地站了起来。<br/>那是什么?<br/>忽然有种不好的预感。我向窗外凝视，道路标志牌一扫而过。我没有说话，直接按下对讲机问司机。<br/>“你好，请问8号路能不能走?”<br/>隔了一会儿他回答道：<br/>“不行，那里现在在交通管制。我们要走24号路。”<br/>我按了一个按钮，切断了声音，用嘴型对凯斯说。<br/>车上也许装窃听装置了。<br/>他在说谎。<br/>我用手指着用隔板挡着的驾驶席时，凯斯用口型问我。<br/>你怎么知道?<br/>我回答道。<br/>你看，那个。<br/>我指着远处的黑烟，依旧不出声。<br/>走24号路你会遇到一场大火，得上8号。<br/>我甚至能看到凯斯僵住的身影。我继续低声说：<br/>“你先让车停下来吧，无论用什么理由。”<br/>你说什么?<br/>反问道的他脸上露出了微笑，似乎觉得这很有意思。我急得直打手势，怒视着他。凯斯耸耸肩，然后按下对讲机。<br/>"停车。"<br/>“怎么了，先生？”<br/>他很明显结巴道。凯斯沉默一会儿后答道：<br/>“延雨说他心情不好，我们休息一下再走吧。”<br/>司机没有立即作出回答，显然感到惊慌失措。我紧张地等待着，不知道他会说什么，司机突然开了口：<br/>［差不多快到了。请稍微忍耐一下。］（ps，作者为区分人物对话，使用了不同的引号）<br/>刹那间，气氛紧张起来。我咽了咽口水从侧面打量凯斯，但凯斯不动声色。<br/>“停车。”<br/>[不行！]<br/>他又嘲讽地补充道，<br/>[如果你想下车，那只能自己努力了。]<br/>凯斯什么都做不到。<br/>接着，对讲机响起了关掉的声音。不出所料，车门被锁上了。司机开始以惊人的速度行驶。<br/>怎么办呢？<br/>我急得直搓手指。我现在是不是被绑架了?我不知道这到底是怎么回事。<br/>一直沉默寡言，老实的司机为什么突然做出这样的事情，真是令人费解。当我转过身子看凯斯时，地面突然震动起来，发出“轰隆”的声音。我瞬间惊叫起来。因为山火持续蔓延，不知哪里发生了山体滑坡。凯斯马上扑过来抱住了我。我睁大眼睛，他对我低声说：<br/>“没关系。”<br/>平静的声音比任何时候都让我安心。急促跳动的心脏慢慢地平静下来。他在我头顶上继续低语。<br/>“没关系，别担心，有我在。”<br/>我心想应该把他推出去，但实际上我只是不停地深呼吸，静静地听着凯斯的心跳声。他忽然喃喃自语起来：“标志车不见了”<br/>凯斯收紧抱住我的手臂，紧紧地包裹住了我。心脏又不安地跳动起来。一直紧跟在凯斯汽车后面的“标志车”消失，意味着后面的警卫车辆也一样。前面行驶的警卫车辆会怎么样呢?我不禁想到。凯斯用低沉的声音说到：<br/>“火势又变大了。”<br/>“怎么办?”<br/>我也不知不觉地抬起了头。凯斯俯视着我，目光相碰，他笑了笑。这个笑容使我镇定下来。他一只手抱着我，另一只手向车门伸去。当然，车门是锁着的。当我不安的一刹那，他在门的某处按下了指纹。突然间，车门上出现了一个暗盒，凯斯从里面拿出了一把枪。这使我感到惊讶。<br/>车里什么时候装的这样的装置?我竟然完全不知道。<br/>凯斯按着我的脑袋，把一侧贴在他的胸口上。不知道怎么回事，可能是路上出了问题，汽车正减速。我被凯斯的一只手臂紧紧抱住，强忍住晕车的呕吐感。他的大手捂住了我的耳朵，接着他扣动了扳机。<br/>枪声接连不断地响起。我屏住呼吸，不知不觉地缩起了肩膀。凯斯把被破坏的门踹开，破损的门掉在了地上。司机见状，急忙转动方向盘。凯斯试图阻止我们被甩下去，却丝毫没有惊慌失措的神情。<br/>这个男人没有恐惧吗？<br/>眼前飞速闪过的画面使我心脏狂跳，凯斯毫不犹豫地跳了出去。<br/>“啊！”<br/>我失声惨叫，闭上了眼睛。全身传来了钝痛。接着我开始在地上乱滚，有些神志不清。但在这种情况下，凯斯紧紧地抱住了我，这点毋庸置疑。<br/>顿时喘了口气。当我因剧烈的冲击而头昏眼花的时候，凯斯在头顶问道：<br/>“你怎么样？”<br/>面对这个泰然自若的问题，我惊慌地抬起了头。在那一瞬间，我浑身都在剧烈的疼痛，不由发出来短促的呻吟。<br/>“受伤了吗?”<br/>这句话让我注意到了刚才忽略掉的凯斯。抱着我起身时，他突然皱起了眉头。凯斯方面受伤了，这个男人竟用全身抱住我，而自己受伤了。我感到难以置信。凯斯向依然眨着眼睛的我伸出了手，只见他摸了摸我全身，便松了一口气。<br/>凯斯呼出的气顺着我的嘴唇流下来。我默默地注视着他的脸。凯斯也不说话，突然我笑了出来。看到这样的我，凯斯也笑了起来。<br/>“怎么了?”<br/>他边问边把我的头发捋到耳朵后面。不知道为什么，我又笑了。面对这种情况我居然能笑出声来。当我模模糊糊间想要接吻时，从耳畔传来了不祥的轰鸣声。<br/>我慌忙抬起头，看到远处升起的黑烟和什么东西在靠近。也就是说，山又要滑坡了。不仅如此，刚才离开的车又掉头向我们驶来。我吓得身体发僵，凯斯再次抱住我的头，把我的脸埋在了自己的胸前。他捂住我的耳朵，扣响了扳机。<br/>随着一阵轰鸣声，车胎爆裂了。汽车轰隆轰隆地划过高速路。我睁大眼睛，看着黑车在路上旋转打滑。笨重的汽车剧烈的滑行使原本脆弱的地基因无法支撑而下沉了。车的后轮突然脱落，车身随即倾斜。看到此景，凯斯站了起来。<br/>“抓紧。”<br/>基伊斯低声命令道，抱着我开始奔跑。我惊恐地慌忙搂住他的脖子。后方的汽车不停地往下沉。柏油路出现裂缝，并一片片地裂开，压在下面的烧焦的土地暴露无遗。不知从哪儿飘来一股烧焦的味道。也就是说，山火还在蔓延。如果这样，可能会发生更大的山体滑坡。<br/>我搂着他的胳膊感到吃力，不由得紧贴了他。凯斯用力紧紧地抱住我，似乎想让我放心。四处充斥着烧焦的气味和倒塌的声音，奇怪的是，我不再感到恐惧。<br/>啊。<br/>淡淡的甜香飘来，这是凯斯的信息素。在那样的情况下，他的信息素令我安心。我把鼻子埋进他的脖颈里，深深地吸了一口。<br/>凯斯突然停了下来，凝视着前面某个地方，发觉不对的我紧接着抬起了头，愣住了。眼前是一棵巨大的树，路被它堵上了。<br/>凯斯急促地呼吸着，这并不常见。我意识到不祥的轰鸣声已渐渐远去，所以开了口。<br/>“等一下，休息一会儿吧。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我晕车，现在有些头晕。”<br/>凯斯这才回应了我的话，观察了一下周围，找到一块平坦的地方，背靠在倒下的树上坐了下来。他没有放开我，我只好坐在他腿上，把头靠在他肩上。<br/>我们谁也没有说话，就像世界末日来临一样，只是听着远处的轰鸣声。这里还有某种不同的声音，那是彼此的心跳声。安静地，只为对方而跳动的心跳声。<br/>他低头看我，我也看着他。据说，在摇摇欲坠的桥上相遇的男女坠入爱河的概率很高，现在也是这样吗?或是在也许会死去的危险之中，将紧张误认为是爱吗?<br/>如果凯斯现在标记我，可能会成功。<br/>我这样想着，但他似乎并没有这个想法。我也没有硬劝。只是默默地抬起头。温热的呼吸洒在对方的脸上，再靠近一点嘴唇就会碰触到。他和我都知道这点。只是在此之前，我们都犹豫不决，彼此都鼓不起勇气。我对他的诱惑犹豫不决，他也对我的诱惑犹豫不决。<br/>心脏发疯似地跳了起来，我感觉自己又开始发烧了。不，这不是真的。这只是病毒引起的错觉。<br/>我不会再把心交给这个男人了。<br/>“呼。”<br/>轻叹了一口气，我闭上了眼睛。他的嘴唇触碰我的嘴唇的瞬间，隔绝的世界里传来了不和谐的声音，是手机铃声。<br/>我们猛地停住。我睁开眼睛，凯斯正在看着我。只要我愿意，我们就可以直接接吻。即使是很短的时间，也可以享受甜蜜。<br/>啊，我本应该亲吻他的嘴唇的。<br/>虽然发出了遗憾的叹息，但机会已经消失。凯斯转身拿出了手机。打电话的是辉泰克。电话的另一端不时地传来他焦急的声音。<br/>“皮特曼先生!万幸，您安然无恙?”<br/>面对焦急的提问，凯斯像往常一样漠不关心地回答说:“是的。”<br/>“司机怎么样了?我本想留他一命，但我不知道结果如何。”<br/>“天哪……还好皮特曼先生安然无恙”<br/>“我本想查一下是谁指使的，可惜一无所获。”<br/>辉泰克迅速解释了凯斯遇险的经过，并报告了当时的情况。<br/>“我大致掌握了您的位置，待会儿会有更大的山体滑坡。现在直升机正在赶过去，请在安全的地方稍等。我用手机定位一下位置。”<br/>比起远处的传来的轰鸣声，耳边传来的凯斯的心跳声更明显。我也不知不觉地握紧了他的西装。一抬头，他就瞟了我一眼。<br/>“没关系。”他低声说，“没关系，不会有事的。”<br/>我什么话也没说。只是静静地望着他。<br/>虽然我认为这样继续留在这里也没有问题，但我什么也没说，只是从他的腿上退了下来。“我可以走路。”<br/>我再次举起手，向要抱住我的凯斯表示拒绝。但却得到了更坚决的回答。<br/>"不行。"<br/>但是我没有放弃。<br/>“我现在没有逃跑的想法，也不会甩你，你放心吧。”<br/>“不行！”<br/>凯斯又做出了同样的回应。但令我没想到的是，他接着说道：<br/>“你感冒了。”<br/>虽然也有因感冒加重而得肺炎死亡的情况，但我还没到这种程度。但面对凯斯真挚的反应，我哭笑不得。可以肯定的是，在那一瞬间我的眼角弯曲了。<br/>“皮特曼没感冒过吧?”<br/>“没有。”<br/>他补充道，<br/>“可能以前有过，但是我已经记不起来了。”<br/>这是理所当然的回答，我露出了苦笑。<br/>“我什么时候都不做，请相信我。我没有那么严重。”<br/>凯斯看着我。不知道是怀疑还是困惑。我于是更进一步：<br/>“再加上你一直抱着我，我感觉头很晕。如果我感到累，我会告诉你的。”<br/>这句话似乎很有效果。基斯犹豫了片刻，最终还是默默地站了起来。随后他转身拉起了我。<br/>"谢谢你。"<br/>我安慰地笑了笑。凯斯还是不乐意地凝视着我。随后他转身走开了，虽然没有抱着我，但是却握着我的手。我并没有拒绝它。<br/>迈开脚步，寻找更安全的平地，我们一路上保持沉默，就像用握着的手代替所有对话一样。<br/>可能是感冒上火了，他的手冰凉。我轻轻地动了动手指，他一把抓住了。凯斯回头看我，仿佛在问“怎么了?”我摇了摇头。什么都没有。<br/>我有些喘不上气来。如果我对凯斯说，他肯定马上就会抱起我，我确信这一点。但我还是默默地走着。这样的距离刚刚好，不太近，也不太远的距离。只有这样的距离，心才不会痛，也不会感到遗憾。<br/>啊，但是……<br/>“……家”<br/>基斯突然开口说话了。他慢慢地回头看我，我们对视着。我在等他的话。<br/>“如果我…”<br/>“……”<br/>“你……”<br/>而凯斯又闭口不谈了，只是轻轻地咬着他的下嘴唇。<br/>我没有说话，只是看着他。<br/>我会相信他，如果凯斯现在说他爱我。<br/>但是他没有说话。<br/>面对我恳切的目光，凯斯转过头去，我也低下了头。视野里是一双紧握着的手。<br/>没关系，我没什么可以失望的。<br/>当初就没有期待。<br/>这时，一阵轰鸣声震得地面晃动。凯斯停下了脚步。我也不知不觉地抬起头。眼前出现了漆黑的山沟，宽阔的路面出现了明显的裂缝。<br/>莫名回想起往事，曾在在我面前遭受恐怖袭击的凯斯、鲜红的血……<br/>啊，我当时想。<br/>为什么我无法保护你？<br/>“凯斯！”<br/>我朝他冲去。凯斯看着我，露出惊讶的表情。我用尽全力把他推了出去。同时，我脚下的路面坍塌了。<br/>突然想起了过去的事：骑马的凯斯、在黑暗的房间里做爱的凯斯，对我生气，嘲弄，嘲笑的凯斯，他所有的话语和行为……但最后出现在我脑海里的是他对我微笑的脸。<br/>“延雨！”<br/>他在叫我。<br/>“延雨…”<br/>模模糊糊间，我听到他嘶哑的声音，眼前一黑，我顿时失去了意识。<br/>* *<br/>"……延雨！"<br/>有人在嘈杂的噪音中呼唤我的名字。我勉强从昏迷中发出呻吟，他马上叫了起来。<br/>“延雨，打起精神来!延雨! "<br/>声音很熟悉，我知道那是谁。慢慢地睁开眼睛，努力看清模糊的画面。果然，凯斯正在看我。<br/>“咳，咳。”<br/>不知道为什么，我开始咳嗽。我不久就明白了原因。随着山体的塌陷，会扬起大量的灰尘。好吧，我被埋在那里了。<br/>后来我才知道，我正躺在直升机上，被凯斯抱着。所幸直升机及时赶到。<br/>凯斯没事吗?<br/>记忆中，我最后一次用力推了推他，动了动嘴唇。但是却没能发出任何声音。我再次咳嗽起来，红色的东西一下子涌了出来。<br/>“延雨！”<br/>凯斯叫喊着，似乎陷入了恐慌。<br/>“不要担心。”<br/>但奇怪的是，不知道为什么，我连一根手指也动不了。他惊恐地看着我，大叫起来。<br/>“延雨，不要。来人啊，血，血。”<br/>不知道为什么，他看着我的腿。莫非我的腿断了?也许比这更坏的事发生了。<br/>我想起最先想起的问题，好不容易才开了口：<br/>"…咳，你还好吗?<br/>凯斯停了下来，用大睁着的眼睛看着我。我像赎罪一样地坦白了。<br/>“起初,我想把他打掉……”<br/>我再次爆发出受到重创的咳嗽。每当咳嗽的时候，全身都有一阵剧痛掠过。我好不容易又说了一遍。<br/>“……但是，我想到这…是你的……”<br/>“延雨！”<br/>“好了，好了。”<br/>我想笑笑，可惜没能如愿。也许是笑了，凯斯拂过我额前的碎发。手好像在微微颤抖。<br/>"没关系。"<br/>他急忙干咳了一声，然后接着说。<br/>他说:“没关系，孩子很好。别担心。”<br/>幸好，我悄悄地闭上了眼睛。从刚才开始呼吸就很累，原本呼吸是自然进行的，但不知为什么每次呼吸都越发吃力。随着意识逐渐模糊，呼吸也开始断断续续。模糊的视野里映出了凯斯的脸。真奇怪，他为什么要露出这样的表情呢?<br/>我想抚摸他的脸，但摸不着。他好像知道我的想法一样，我感觉到凯斯把我的手放在他冰凉的带着湿意的脸上。<br/>他回过头来吻了吻我的手掌。<br/>“你哭什么?”<br/>我动了动嘴唇。<br/>他没有回答，眼泪又一次流了下来。<br/>“不要哭。”我小声说。<br/>想给他擦拭眼泪，却没能如愿。我只能再说一遍。<br/>“不要哭。”<br/>"……为什么? "<br/>凯斯的声音微弱地颤抖着。他强忍住激动的心情，平静地问道。<br/>“为什么把我推开?如果你袖手旁观，你就不会变成这样。”<br/>为什么要问这样理所当然的事情。我感到惊讶。<br/>“要不是这样，你会有危险。”<br/>刹那间，凯斯屏住了呼吸。他看着我，好像受到了打击。<br/>“延雨，打起精神来!”突然一声喊叫使我醒了过来。我意识到自己刚刚昏了过去，凯斯仍在我身边。<br/>“烟雨…”<br/>他用颤抖的声音说，<br/>“再挺一会儿，马上就到医院了。求你，求你。”<br/>凯斯的紫色眼睛变得浑浊起来。我慢慢地闭上了眼睛又睁开，摸了他再次变得湿润的脸。<br/>“天哪，神啊。这太不像话了……”<br/>凯斯抽泣着，这么一个大男人竟然放声大哭起来。但我再也没有流下眼泪。<br/>好不容易动了动手指。凯斯握着我的手的手稍稍放松了力量。这样，我才能摸到他的耳朵。我静静地抚摸着我刻的标记。“呼…”的一声，颤抖的气息流了出来<br/>“如果我，我……这个，就会……”消失。<br/>我的话使凯斯睁大了眼睛,注视着我。<br/>“你没有做错什么，是我错了。”<br/>他似乎受到了打击，一直低声说着：<br/>"……你说什么? "<br/>凯斯问道。我隐约地笑了笑。<br/>“我说我错了。”<br/>基斯的眼睛睁得更大了。<br/>但是我是真心的。<br/>是的，都是我的错，你没有做错什么<br/>我非赎罪不可。<br/>……对不起，我刻下了标记，想要成为你的妻子……<br/>我不禁微笑，或许这是我最后一次笑了。<br/>“延雨!”<br/>凯斯大喊大叫，但是我再也说不下去了。睁开眼睛也变得吃力，在渐渐远去的意识中，凯斯不断地叫我，但是我无法回应他。凯斯的呼喊充斥在脑中。<br/>“拜托了……不要……啊!延雨，拜托了”<br/>在渐渐远去的意识里，他号啕大哭。<br/>“不要丢下我……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>